


[Podfic] Just Happy Accidents

by MistbornHero



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Archimedes - Freeform, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Familiars, Fluff, Hapless Merlin, Humor, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern Royalty, Morgana ships it, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soulmates, bob ross knows, just happy accidents, there are no mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: The grimoire said it was a spell to summon love into his life. Merlin had never expected it to work quite so literally. He certainly hadn't expected the blond-haired, Greek god wannabe dripping soapy water all over his workshop floor.Art by Eisbaerfussel included.The Podfic.





	[Podfic] Just Happy Accidents

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Happy Accidents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306204) by [Pelydryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/pseuds/Pelydryn). 



> Inspired by [Get Sick Soon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941164) by [Polomonkey.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey)
> 
>  
> 
> Happy birthday Katie!!

cover by mistbornhero | art by [Eisbaerfussel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisbaerfussel)

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/JustHappyAccidents) | 00:23:55 | 23 MB  
---|---|---  
[GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JiDPll4oRezsASjuQGXRjXf0wG_FaCqZ/view?usp=sharing) | 00:23:55 | 23 MB  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gqbb18nucazp0hc/Merlin-JustHappyAccidents.mp3?dl=0) | 00:23:55 | 23 MB


End file.
